gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame/Betty's Drive Thru
This is the 1st episode of Emily's Taste of Fame. Prologue *One month ago, Emily is in the drive thru at Betty's Restaurant. *There was a car crashed at the sign. *Emily and Francois are going inside. Day 1 *Emily: What are we going to do now? *Francois: We'll work something out. *Betty: Now, what's all this consternation about? *Emily: I'm sorry, but our car just crashed. *Betty: Oh my, I'll give you some drinks. *Betty: I'm afraid the nearest garage in my nephew's in Snuggford Village and towing your car there will cost a small fortune. *Emily: I don't have that kind of money! *Betty has an idea. *Betty: What if you stay here and work for a few days, just until you make enough to tow your car? *Emily: Really? Thank you so much. *Emily: You're so kind... and I don't even know your name! *Betty: The name's Betty and it's no bother really, you'd be helping me out. *Betty: You two rest up now, we'll start in the morning. *Emily and Francois left the restaurant, while Emily returns to the restaurant. *Betty: Where's your friend? *Emily: Francois hurt his knee and he can't work today. *Betty: That's too bad, do you want me to help you get started? *Betty: Do you think you can handle this on your own? It would be nice to get some paperwork done. *Emily: Go do your paperwork, I'll handle the restaurant. *Betty leaves the restaurant. Day 2 *Francois re-enters the restaurant. *Francois: Emily could you please look out for some packages I've mail-ordered? *Emily: Of course Francois, how many packages should I expect? *Francois: Around eight, but it's my clothes and they are super important to me. *Emily: Eight?! This rural life really isn't for you is it? *Francois: Make fun all you want, at least I will have some decent clothes! *Francois leaves the restaurant. During the day *Emily receives 8 packages. Afterward *Francois: MY CLOTHES!!! *Francois: Thank you for looking out for them. *Emily: No problem at all Francois. *Francois: Cool, they also brought this catalog, I'd really like to spruce up the place. *Emily: You never change Francois. Day 3 *Betty enters the restaurant. *Betty: My paperwork is finally done... *Betty: ...and I've heard you've been doing a great job. *Emily: Thank you, I really like working in a Drive-thru. *Betty: Let me help by cleaning the tables for you. *Emily: That would be wonderful. *Betty has an opportunity to clean tables for Emily. During the day Before *A woman enters the restaurant. *Woman: Oh no, my pearl necklace broke! *Woman: Could you please help me find all 8 pearls? *Emily: I'll try, but it's really busy today. During *Emily finds all 8 pearls. After *Woman: Thank you so much Emily, I'll never forget this. *She leaves the restaurant. Day 4 A call *Ludwig: Emily? *Emily: Yes, this is Emily. *Ludwig: You were supposed to be here three days ago! *Emily: Yes I'm sorry, but my car broke down... *Ludwig: Did I sound like I care? You were supposed to be tested of the studio. *Ludwig: No use lingering in the past, I've sent the postman to pick up the items I call out... *Ludwig: You have 2.5 minutes to give them to the postman and after that he'll leave. *Bill: Hey Emily, I'm here to pick up some products. *Emily: How am I supposed to do that? I'm still working my normal shift?! *Ludwig: Two and a half minutes should give you plenty of time to make the products for me AND for your customers. During the level *Emily has 2.5 minutes to give Bill products he wants. After the delivery products *Emily: I did it! *Bill leaves the restaurant. *Ludwig: You expect applause? *Ludwig: Just make sure you are here in three weeks. * *Click* *Betty goes to the telephone. *Betty: Who was that? He didn't sound too nice. *Emily: That was Ludwig Green. He's the Channel Four studio boss and you can't blame him - he's a really busy guy. *Betty: ??? *Emily: You're looking at the hostess of the new cooking show "Emily's Taste of Fame". *Betty: Really?! How cool! *Betty: So THAT, was where you were going! *Emily: Yes, it's all so exciting! Day 5 *Betty goes around to clean the tables. There was a broken table spotted. *Emily: What happened? *Betty: We've had a break-in... *Betty: ... but nothing was stolen... probably just some kids. *Betty: They did break a table though, and I can't seem to fix it. *Emily: I'll have a go at it today. During the day *Emily fixes the broken table. Day 6 *Francois: Emily! *Emily: What's the matter Francois? *Francois: I just realized, you haven't had any media training. *Emily: I think I'll manage, Francois. *Francois: Oh, no, that just won't do. *Francois: I'll pretend to be the press. *Emily: But I'm working, Francois. *Francois: No excuses. *Francoist: Follow me around so I can take your picture. During the day *Francois have to take 8 pictures of Emily. After *Francois: Wow, you're going to be fabulous. *Emily: Really? *Francois: Yes, you're a natural. *Emily: Thank you Francois, I'll have to get back to work now, though. *Francois leaves the restaurant, letting Emily go. Day 7 *Betty: He's coming here!!! Of all places, here!! *Emily: Who is coming here? *Elvis comes into the place *Betty: The best Elvis impersonator in the world! *Elvis: I'm no impersonator, I'm the real Elvis! *Betty: Doesn't he look handsome? *Emily: Betty, control yourself! *Emily goes to Elvis. *Emily: Mr. Elvis, what brings you here? *Elvis: I'm here to entertain your guests, of course. *Emily: That sounds great, let's get you started. During the day *Betty drops cloth wipes during the day. Day 8 *Bill: Emily, Ludwig sent you this contract, Could you sign in? *Emily O'Malley: Sure, in the meantime can I get you something to eat? *Bill: I'd love one of your chocolate waffles. *Bill: Don't tell my wife, though... she put me on a diet. *Emily: I'm really bad at keeping secrets. *Bill suffers something. *Bill: Can't... breathe... *Emily: I was only kidding! *Emily: Stand back, I know the Heimlich. During the day *Emily do 6 or more times to stop Bill from choking. After *Bill: Phew... I thought I was going to die! Thanks a lot Emily. *Emily: No problem... luckily I knew the Helmlich! Day 9 *At the start of the day, Emily is sleepy, so she walks slow. *Betty: You look tired. *Emily: I am... *Emily: I couldn't sleep last night, I'm just too excited. *Betty: Then you should really taste these chocolates. *Emily: Wow, they're great. I feel more energetic already. *Betty: Yes, it's too bad that the candy shop might close soon. *Emily: Why? *Betty: The owner really can't run it anymore since his son left. *Emily: That's a shame! These are really good! *Betty: You keep 'em. *Betty: Take them when you feel tired throughout the day. During the day *Whenever Emily is tired, she has to eat chocolates. She has only 3 to eat. Day 10 *There were tool scattered all over the restaurant. *Betty: I just got off the phone with my nephew Mo and he'll be here today to collect the car. *Emily: That's great news! Thank you so mich for letting me work and stay here. *Emily: Come to think of it, where am I going to stay now? *Betty: No worries, my nephew has an old farm where you can stay till your car is fixed. *Emily: That's a relief, I'm sure I'll like it there. Before *Mo arrives in the diner. *Mo: Hey cousin. *Betty: Mo, you're here! *Mo: Yes and that's a good thing... *Mo: ...because that scrapheap out front isn't going anywhere without some major repairs. *Mo: I will need some tools. *Betty: And I will need to keep that doormat clean... *Betty: ...the customers seem to lose their appetites when it's dirty. During the day *Emily has to find 8 tools and to keep the doormat clean. Afterward *Mo: All fixed and ready to go. *Emily: Thank you so much, Emily. *Betty: Don't be silly, I'll miss you around here... *Betty: ...but at least I'll still have Elvis around. *Betty: Emily? *Emily: Yes? *Betty goes to Emily. *Betty: Could you maybe help Mo get his farm up and running while you're there? *Emily: That sounds like it could be fun. *Betty: Goodbye, Emily. *Emily: See you later, Betty. *Emily leaves the restaurant along with Mo, going to Mo's farm.